An enterprise offering goods and/or services to consumers will often operate systems providing different channels and user interfaces, for enterprise interaction with consumers. The interactive channels may be for initial sales to new customers, sales to existing customers, service to existing customers, etc. For example, an enterprise offering mobile communication devices and services to the public may operate systems and provide various interactive channels for customer sales and services including, but not limited to, an on-line Web Channel for consumers, an in-store Retail Channel; an interactive voice response (IVR) Channel; a live operator Tele Sales Channel; a Handset Channel for access via mobile device as well as others such as an automated Kiosk Channel, etc.
These various consumer interaction channels for an enterprise organization generally use disparate systems and provide different interfaces from the consumers' perspective. Consequently, it is difficult to capture information about a customer's activity or transaction via one such channel within the enterprise organization and use this information in another sales channel. The lack of awareness of customer activity between channels leads to poor allocation of resources for channel improvement, i.e., improving customer service for any particular sales channel. As there is no “memory” of the user's transactions within one channel, any related transaction initiated by the user in a different channel is treated as a new transaction rather than a continuation of the previous transaction. Consequently, user experience suffers as the user must start each transaction for a channel as if it were the user's first interaction with the enterprise. Further, the lack of awareness of the user's activities between different channels of the enterprise leads to lost opportunities for the organization to more optimally assist users with the option of providing up-sell services.